womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Sylvana Simons
Silvana Hildegard (Sylvana) Simons '[1] ( Paramaribo , January 31 1971 ) is a Dutch television and radio presenter. Content [ hide ] *1 Biography *2 Personal life *3 Filmography *4 Trivia Biography [ edit ] Sylvana Simons was a long time presenter of ''Sylvana's Soul at TMF . After this period, she moved to SBS 6 where she Bus and Sexquiz on the Beach presented. Then they moved to RTL 4 , there to include TV agency , the talk show with Man Power and Dancing with the Stars to present. After the success of the latter program, she became the face of several other programs, such as How beautiful is your street? . In the meantime, she (soul) presented radio programs on both Radio 538 and FM North Sea . She also has a major role in the 2005 film Zoop in Africa . In 2007 Simons, the new face of the TV program Char , which Simons Chazia Mourali replaces. In Char she receives the medium Char Margolis , who says in the program to bring with deceased loved ones. guests present in contact In 2009 Simons to work for the NPS, after her contract is not renewed at RTL. In 2012, they lost in the final of Strictly Come Dancing with Mark of Centuries . She is also table lady at that year 's World Keeps Turning . Personal life [ edit ] Simons was married and then from 2009 to 2011 had a relationship with multimillionaire Roland Kahn (1952). [2 ][3 ][4 ][5 ][6] Simons has two children, a son and a daughter. [7] Filmography [ edit ] '''TMF : *ao Sylvana's Soul (1995-1999) SBS 6 : *Sexquiz on the Beach (1999) *The Bus (1999) RTL 4 : *RTL Live (2000-2001) *TV Agent (2001-2004) *With Man And Power (2001) *The 50 best RTL 4 (2002) *Your Real Age (2003) *Cover (2004) *Known & Views (2005) *The Aanhouder Wint (2005-2006) *Dancing with the Stars (2005-2007) *How Lovely Is Your Street? (2006) *Successor Wanted (2006) *Lottery presents: Download & Daydreaming (2006) *Char, medium (2007-2009) *RTL Boulevard (2008) *Netherlands Go (2008) NPS : *Sylvana's Choise (2009-2010) *Sylvana (2010) AVRO : *Strictly Come Dancing (2012) (participant) Trivia [ edit ] ;Radio From 1999 she presents her own talk show every Sunday on Radio 538. From 2001 to 2003 she presents at Sea FM every Friday an interactive program with listeners and program Sylvana's Soul . Simons presents from 2009 every working day from 14:00 to 16:00, "Sylvana's choice on Radio 6 NPS . ;Print In 1999 , Simons permanent columnist for the magazine Playboy . From 2000 to 2002 , she writes a weekly column in Veronica Magazine . In 2004 her first book will be published 1 + 1 = 7 at the House of Books, in 2005 followed by the book In Balance , which she wrote with her brother Kenneth Lioness (purified fitness instructor and architect of several workouts, including Tribal moods and Kick Fun ). ;Fashion Simons now also deals with designing clothes. Thus, all the dresses she wears during the broadcast of Dancing with the Stars by its own design. Simons is also known for her various hair styles. Long hair, so she sometimes wears a medium length hairstyle, which usually wigs, was for some years the trademark of a shaved head. Category:1971 births